prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep
''Into the Deep ''is the ninth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode aired on August 6, 2013. Synopsis The episode opens with Mona being questioned by a detective. She says she killed Detective Wilden in self-defense after he grabbed her. She had no choice; he was going to kill her. The detective tries to trip her up by saying she fired the gun 3 times, but she repeats she only shot him twice. He asks her what Mona overheard Wilden say at the Halloween party, and Mona says that he was worried that Garrett was going to tell the truth about what happened the night Alison died. The detective asks why she didn't go to the police, and Mona says that she was worried that she was going to get in trouble for sneaking out of Radley, something she has done "many times." Mona tells the detective that Wilden was obsessed with trying to pin Alison's murder on the Liars. The detective asks, "So you tried to blackmail him?" Mona replies yes, but says that once he realized that she knew he killed Garrett, he became enraged and wouldn't let go, leaving her no choice but to kill him. She says she is only confessing now because her friend's mom doesn't deserve to be convicted for a murder she didn't commit. At Spencer's house, Veronica tells Hanna and Spencer that they better not have anything to do with Mona's confession, otherwise there will be consequences for Ashley's case. She says that she doesn't think Mona actually killed Wilden because some of what she said contradicted the evidence found. After Mrs. Hastings leaves, Spencer asks Hanna if she has anything to do with it and Hanna nervously looks away. Aria talks to Spencer on the phone from her porch. Jake is inside the house. He stayed overnight at Aria's house because she didn't feel comfortable staying there alone. He asks if she wants to go out for breakfast, but she says she is meeting Spencer. Jake convinces her to stop by the Brew for a caffeine fix together first. Paige and Emily discuss Mona's confession. Paige believes she could have done it, with her track record of hitting Hanna with a car. She changes the subject and invites Emily to come with her to her aunt's lake house for a fun night just between the two of them. She presents Emily with an early birthday present, a business card for a well-established swimming trainer called Dominic Russo. Paige claims she has made an appointment for Emily this afternoon to see him in Philly. Emily doesn't see swimming in her future, but Paige convinces Emily to consider all of her options. She says Emily can take a year off of college to train instead of going to a state school she doesn't want to go to. Emily, hesitant, reminds Paige that she can't swim, but Paige says that it's not forever. Emily agrees to go, if it means she could spend her college years with Paige. At the Brew, Jake asks if Aria's dad will be back tonight, to make sure she won't be home alone again. She says he is coming back in the afternoon and they made plans to have a family night. Ezra and Maggie are there, too, having a conversation. He steals looks at Aria while Maggie tells him that she got into grad school at the University of Washington in Seattle. Aria gives Jake a goodbye hug while Ezra looks on, displeased, only pulled from the stare when Maggie announces she plans to move there. Ezra expresses his shock and dislike of the idea, as he won't be able to see Malcolm very often if they moved away, but Maggie persistently says that the job is important for her future. At the county jail, Ashley tries to understand why Mona would confess to killing Wilden. If she was trying to help, a nice care package would have sufficed. Veronica tells them that Mona's confession created enough doubt that the judge has approved bail. Unfortunately, the amount is a million dollars, much more than Ashley can afford. Emily visits the trainer, who tells her about the rigorous program. Emily is not afraid of a little hard work. Dominic asks to see her recruiting video. Hanna sits on a bench at the park, on the phone with her dad, asking him to post bail for her mom. He would need to contribute $100,000, or 10% of a million. She tearfully asks her dad to try harder to come up with the money. Ted is walking by and sees Hanna crying and asks if she is alright. She is having a hard time with her mom being away and Ted tries to comfort her by saying Ashley is a strong woman and will get through it. She mentions that Caleb is trying to sell his car in order to come up with the money for Ashley's bail, but it won't be enough. Ted tells her to have faith that things will work out. At Ezra's apartment, Maggie is packing up Malcolm's toys in preparation for their trip to Washington. She says it will only take her 4 or 5 days to find an apartment. Ezra says he would prefer Malcolm not miss any school and offers to take care of him while Maggie goes to Washington. She is not receptive at first, but then agrees. Then Ezra brings up how comfortable Malcolm is in Rosewood and suggests he take care of him full-time when Maggie moves. Maggie says he needs his mother, and Ezra comments he also needs his father. When Ezra blames Maggie for keeping Malcolm out of his life for seven years, she changes her mind about letting Malcolm stay there that weekend. Spencer and Aria discuss Mona between classes. They know Hanna wants to believe she confessed for the right reasons, but Spencer knows Mona can easily twist it around and make it seem like they forced her to do it. Mona could also try to pin Wilden's murder on the girls since she has the photo of them tampering with his car. Aria shows Spencer Emily's birthday gift - a framed photo of Paige and Emily. Then the girls come across Jenna and Shana having a hushed conversation about Alison. Jenna says "they know I'm hiding something," that she should have told the police about Alison, and also that it's "too dangerous not to say anything at this point." Shana asks to give her a little more time to figure out where "she" is. Jenna expresses her anxiety about losing her sight again, and Shana says that she won't leave her side until she takes her back to Philadelphia the next morning. Veronica and Ashley walk into the Marin house, to a waiting, ecstatic Hanna. Someone has anonymously posted her bail. They think it was Tom's way of getting around Isabel. Hanna welcomes her mother home with all of her favorite foods. Ashley's new ankle monitor beeps and Veronica explains that Ashley cannot leave the house except for acourt date or medical appointment, and that alcohol is prohibited while she is on house arrest. They thank Veronica and she leaves. Hanna plans to call her dad later to thank him for posting Ashley's bail. Dominic watches Emily's recruiting video and critiques her form. He points out some issues, but says he sees a lot of potential. He'd like to get started right away. Emily is excited to start, as soon as her shoulder heals. Dominic was not aware Emily had an injury. If she requires surgery, he wouldn't put her back in the pool for 6 months, and that is losing too much time. He won't be able to help her compete for next year's scholarships. Emily is crushed. At Paige's aunt's lake house, Aria and Spencer are helping Paige set up for the party. They discuss what they overheard Jenna talking about and the possibility that Jenna knows Alison is alive. They decide they have to get Jenna alone to find out what she knows. Spencer says that Toby told her Jenna's eye-surgery had a low success rate and unfortunately Jenna is losing her sight again. Speaking of Toby, he was able to track down a forwarding address connected to the phone number in Nigel's phone - a PO box in Philly. Paige walks in tells the girls to hurry up because Emily will be there soon. They ask if Paige invited the whole swim team. She says yes, except for Shana, for obvious reasons. Spencer tells Paige to invite Shana, because where Shana goes, Jenna goes, and they need to talk to Jenna. Ezra apologizes for bothering Veronica at home, but he needs to talk to a lawyer about potentially suing for custody of Malcolm. Veronica refers him to the best family lawyer she knows, but warns Ezra it will be an uphill battle - he is not listed as the father on Malcolm's birth certificate and he hasn't been in Malcolm's life very long. She warns him that pursuing this will cost time, money, and put emotional strain on everyone involved. The guests haves arrived at Paige's aunt's lake house for Emily's surprise birthday party. Aria tells Hanna over the phone to give her mom a welcome home hug for her. She hangs up and sees Jake walking in with another girl. The guests hide as Emily arrives at the house. When she walks in to the dark room, she asks Paige why she lied to Dominic, then everyone jumps out and yells 'surprise!' Emily is stunned as everyone comes up to her give her a birthday hug. Later, Aria informs Paige that Bridget Wu is trying to make a bong out of her aunt's teapot. Jenna rushes off to deal with it and Emily tells Aria she had no idea Paige was planning a surprise party for her. Aria points out Jenna and bluntly explains that Jenna is losing her vision. Ted knocks on Ashley's door. He brought her a pie to welcome her home. Ashley says she hadn't allowed any visitors at jail because she was ashamed to be there. Ted says she has nothing to be ashamed of and invites her to dinner. Ashley's ankle monitor prevents her from going anywhere, so she invites him inside. Paige lured Shana to the party by telling her Coach Fulton would be there, and Shana wants to get on the coach's good side. Jenna is not happy to have been dragged to the party. Shana promises her they can leave as soon as she finds the coach. Spencer notices Aria stewing in the corner and finds out her attitude stems from the fact Jake brought a leggy-blonde to the party. Aria is clearly jealous of the pair. Spencer says the girl is trying way too hard and that Aria should go talk to Jake, Aria chooses not to break up the "flirt fest" and though she clearly feels otherwise, insists to Spencer that she is not that into Jake. Paige joins Emily down by the lake and says she didn't tell Dominic about Emily's injury because she wanted to make sure he would take the appointment. Emily tells Paige how she had gotten her hopes up, but Dominic won't be able to help her get a scholarship. Paige recommends getting a second opinion and Emily asks why she is pushing so hard for this. She says that she knows how badly Emily wants to swim, but Emily says, "or how badly you want me to swim?" Paige starts crying because she wants Emily to go to Stanford with her. Emily cries too and says that they have to face that they're not going to be together next year. Jenna pesters Shana about finding Coach Fulton and leaving the party, but Shana hasn't found her yet. Spencer and Aria corner them and Spencer asks about Jenna's eyesight. She says she sees everything she needs to see. In an effort to get Jenna alone, they say they are taking a big group photo outside. Shana sees through the request and says they'll go outside when the rest of the guests do. Spencer accepts this answer and leaves them alone for the time being. Hanna finally gets a hold of Mona on the phone, who is seen packing her things in her room. Mona says the cops need someone to corroborate her story about Wilden before they can arrest her. Mona double checks that Ashley got out on bail and says, "You're welcome," before Hanna even has the chance to say 'thank you.' Jake approaches Aria and asks what happened to family movie night. Aria lies as says the party slipped her mind and insists she's not lying even though Jake can tell she is. She asks about the blonde girl he arrived with and Jake says her name is Kim. Aria makes some snarky comments and Jake is confused, asking why she is acting so jealous. Aria denies being jealous because they're not even dating, then her phone rings and she leaves to find Spencer. Out on the pier, Paige tells Emily that a lot of people came to see her tonight. She asks if Emily could at least pretend to have a good time, and Emily agrees she can do that. Jenna finally talks Shana into leaving. Thinking it's her last chance, Aria jumps in and tells Jenna she needs to talk to her alone. She tries to level with her and say regardless of their history, Alison was her best friend and she deserves to know the truth. Jenna refuses to tell her anything, then Paige yells that they're serving cake and all the guests crowd around. Ted and Ashley finish eating and Ted is about to leave. Ashley says she owes him an explanation. She says that she had a history with Wilden and he had been threatening her and her daughter. She may not have killed him, but she could have. Ted says that everyone has their limits. He asks if he can bring dinner tomorrow night and Ashley agrees. On his way out, he tells her not to run, as he has a lot riding on her. Back at the party, Aria and Emily look around for Spencer outside. They see Jake leaving the party and Aria talks to him for a moment. Then Emily screams 'Spencer!' because she sees a body floating face down in the lake. She rushes in and turns the body over to see that it's Jenna, not Spencer. She shouts "she's not breathing!" and to call 911. As Jenna is being loaded into the ambulance, Shana tells the EMTs there is no way she would have walked down that pier by herself. The girls wonder if someone pushed her in. Emily says she was hit on the back of the head and has blood on her sleeve to prove it. Emily tells Hanna what happened to Jenna over the phone. She hangs up as Ashley comes into the room to tell Hanna that it was Ted who posted the bail money, not Tom. Hanna is surprised. Getting ready for bed, Emily and Paige talk about Jenna. Paige isn't as sure as Emily that someone purposely hurt Jenna, but Emily is positive she didn't get that gash on her head by accident. Emily thinks whoever hit her did it to make sure she didn't tell the girls what she knows about Alison. Jake accompanies Aria back to her house. She thanks him for coming over and he expresses surprise at how complicated Aria's life is. Aria doesn't try to explain the long history between her and Mona and Jenna, but tells Jake she feels safe when she's around him. She admits to being jealous of him earlier and Jake admits that Kim is just a friend. Aria feels like her life is out of control at the moment and didn't want to drag Jake into it, but he offers to help her navigate for a while and she takes him up on it. They kiss and make up. Paige asks Emily if she's still awake. She is, but she pretends to be asleep, so Paige turns out the light and gets into bed next to her. Spencer rushes to the hospital and asks Shana if Toby is there. He is inside with Jenna and his parents. Jenna is still unconscious. Spencer asks who did this to Jenna. Shana says, "All I know is that nothing good ever comes from being around you four.” Spencer pleads for Shana to take her seriously, because she could be next, and asks if Ali could be responsible. Ticked off, Shana reminds Spencer that Alison is dead. As Shana is walking away, Spencer yells, "Then who is Jenna so afraid of?" Shana reluctantly replies, "Cece Drake." Mona is back in Radley. She smiles ominously as she touches the words carved in her old desk. Red Coat stands outside of the DiLaurentis house. She waits until the bedroom light upstairs goes off, then heads under of the porch and removes the panel to below the house. The last scene shows a tipped-over wine bottle and a spill. "A" stands it beside a wine glass and plays a piece on the piano. "A" picks up the sheet music, titled "Any Time," and puts it into an envelope. The other side is labeled "Toby Cavanaugh." Notes *Mona is back in Radley, even after telling the police she routinely used to break out. *Red Coat has access to the DiLaurentis house through a panel under the porch, and may be staying or living there. * The table read was on June 5, 2013. * Prep for this episode was on June 6, 2013. * Filming began on June 11, 2013 and ended on June 19, 2013. * Tammin shot that scene of Jenna in the water at 4am, being pregnant, and was a trooper. Title and Background *The phrase "into the deep" usually refers to getting into a bad situation. It actually refers to Jenna Marshall almost drowning at a party. *"Into the Deep" is also the title of a 1994 documentary about the Pacific Ocean. *"Into the Deep" is a episode title in Once Upon a Time of season 2, episode 8. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Kamar de los Reyes as Dominic Russo *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler *Alexis Boyett as Kim Memorable Quotes Featured Music *"Break My Heart" by DA & The Jones (Ezra talks to Maggie and spots Aria with Jake) *"Believe in Me" by Rooney (Aria and Spencer ask Paige to invite Shana) *"I Wanted to Be the Sun" by Butterfly Boucher (Paige tells everyone to hide) *"I Love It" by Icona Pop (Aria tells Emily that Jenna is back in town) *"The Rapture" by The Pass (Jenna and Shana arrive at the party) *"All Our Love" by Gentleman Hall (Emily and Paige sit on the dock and talk) *"Half the Time" by Young Summer (Hanna leaves her dad a voicemail) *"Beautiful Moment" by Tom Jordan ft. Katie Herzig (Spencer and Aria talk to Jenna and Shana) *"It's Okay" by Coin (Aria confronts Jenna about Alison) *"Mind the Gap" by Nabiha (Jake and Aria talk at the party) *"Flashlight" by Gentleman Hall (Jake is leaving the party) *"Anytime" (Piano Version) by Herbert Happy Lawson (A plays the piano) Gallery PLLS04E09-01.jpg PLLS04E09-02.jpg PLLS04E09-03.jpg PLLS04E09-04.jpg PLLS04E09-05.jpg PLLS04E09-06.jpg PLLS04E09-07.jpg PLLS04E09-08.jpg pretty-little-liars-clip-a-revealing-conversation_450x254.jpg ITTD 3.jpg cap2.jpg ITTD 2.png ITTD.png cap1.jpg cap3.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A